Foolish Hearts
by Xianthra17
Summary: When you love someone, you better tell it to them before it's too late. SasuNaru. Hope you enjoy. Rated M for a few words.


Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

><p>I was just being dramatic today :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Foolish Hearts<strong>

"Naruto? Naruto, what happened to you?" Sasuke asked, his dark eyes widened with surprise. Naruto grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "It's nothing really. I am fine." the blonde responded. Sasuke frowned as he left the books he was reading and got up from his work table. He walked towards the blonde and cupped his face. He slowly inspected the blonde's face. Naruto arrived with a bruised cheek and a few wounds on his temple. "Where did you get these?" the raven asked. Naruto was doing his best to hide the blush that was crawling on his cheeks. He quickly gave Sasuke a toothy grin.

"I said I am fine. I fell off a tree when I was trying to save a cat..." he lied. He looked at Sasuke and realized that the raven wasn't convinced. He knew him very well. Sasuke can read him like an open book. "Since when did you start liking cats, hn?" the raven asked, anger was now decorating the beautiful dark eyes. "What happened? Did he hit you again?" came the blunt question. Naruto stopped for a couple of seconds. He then removed Sasuke's hands and walked towards the fridge. He didn't want to answer the question thrown at him. "Can I have a drink?" he asked as he opened the fridge and took a peek.

They have known each other since prep-school. They went to school together even until college. Sasuke was a year older than Naruto. He was now working, helping his elder brother with their family business while Naruto was in his last year at college. They lived together when they were in college, but when Sasuke graduated he moved to the city. Naruto visited Sasuke every weekend. These visits slowly stopped when Naruto got a boyfriend. Sasuke never met the man. But he instantly knew that the man wasn't for Naruto. He tried to voice his opinion out before but the blonde seemed to love the man too much to listen.

Naruto's sexual preference didn't bother Sasuke. In fact, it made him more possessive of his best friend. Naruto was an orphan and Sasuke knew how lonely the blonde was. He was raised by his uncle until he was able to get manage what he inherited. Sasuke became his father... his mother... his hero... his defender... his friend. Naruto met his first boyfriend, Sai a few months ago. They lived together, much to Sasuke's disappointment. Despite his work, Sasuke never neglected the blonde. Soon he learned that the man was a sadist. He tried to break Naruto and Sai apart, but he failed miserably. Naruto was blinded with love.

Sasuke loved him. He loved him not out of pity. He cared for Naruto more than himself. He just never took a chance to express his feelings, afraid what it might do to their friendship. He decided to love Naruto in silence, always ready to lend an ear. He was extremely jealous of Sai. He also wanted to kill the man for hurting his beloved. Sasuke pointed that out a few times to Naruto but it just passed through deaf ears. Naruto was a simple person. He always let his heart rule his mind. No reason or explanation can get pass the martyred stubbornness of the blonde.

"Naruto, I was asking you a question." the raven said in monotone. The blonde looked up from the fridge innocently "What?" he asked, blinking. Sasuke took a deep breath ang exhaled a heavy sigh. Here they go again. He wanted to scream at the blonde and put some sense in him. He wanted to wake the blonde up from this nightmare. He wanted to tell him everything that he have been keeping in his heart. He wanted to protect him and keep him safe. In short, he wanted to own Naruto. He wanted to remove the pain in his heart and clear away the sadness in those beautiful blue eyes. Naruto deserved better than this.

"Naruto. I know you love him. But you must love yourself too." Sasuke said. Naruto closed the fridge and looked at the raven "Does it really look bad?" he asked sadly. "I don't know what you see in that guy." he spat. "I can't explain it. You'll never understand. You've never been in love." Naruto responded. Now that ticked Sasuke's self control. He walked towards the blonde and grabbed him by the shoulders. "What? What did you just say?" he asked angrily. Naruto closed his eyes. He knew Sasuke to be hysterical sometimes. "I said you will never understand. So why bother?" came his sour reply.

Sasuke released Naruto and cursed under his breath. "Sasuke, why do get so angry? It's like as if I don't know you anymore." he frowned. Sasuke gave out a sarcastic laugh. "You don't know me anymore? Fuck! Look who's talking!" he yelled. It was the first time that he ever raised his voice towards the blonde like this. Naruto bit his lower lip and tried to stop himself from crying. Sasuke clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in frustration. His temper was getting way out of hand. He looked at the blonde and noticed that he was teary eyed. He moved towards the blonde and wrapped his arms around him.

"Naru... I... I'm sorry..." he whispered as he rested his chin on the blonde's head. "Sasuke, where are you?" Naruto asked as the tears spilled. Sasuke felt the blonde's body shaking as he sobbed. He rubbed the blonde's back, trying to soothe him. "I never left you Naruto. I was always here. I am still here." he answered. He felt the blonde shake his head "No... you changed. You became this... this very angry man..." he choked the words out. Sasuke bit his lower lip. If only he can confess everything, would he listen? If only he could let Naruto hear him out, would he stay? So many if's and but's to answer.

Sasuke took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his mind. He knew this was the right time that he have been waiting for. This was actually the only time, the only chance he can get. "Naruto?" he whispered. "What?" the blonde asked as he sniffled. They were still standing in the middle of Sasuke's kitchen. Naruto tried to remove Sasuke's arms but the raven held him tighter. "There is something I would like to tell you." he whispered. Naruto stopped moving. He closed his eyes as he waited for Sasuke to talk. He was afraid this day would come. He didn't want Sasuke to confess to him.

"Naruto, I never left you. I am sorry if I have been like this over the past few months." he started. "Are you stressed?" the blonde asked. He felt Sasuke shake his head. "I am not stressed, just having heart problems." came the reply. "Huh? What are you talking about?" he asked and hoped that his voice came out firm. "You were wrong earlier Naruto. Like you I am as well in love, so I understand what you are going through." he slowly explained. Naruto frowned. He visited Sasuke to bid him goodbye. He forgot all about the bruises on his face. He couldn't tell the raven the reasons for the bruises.

"I have been silently loving this person for years now." the raven started his tale. "I always wanted to be with this person. When we were together, life was beautiful." his voice was low but firm. "But things changed. This person love another and left me." Sasuke's voice became smaller. "Maybe that person has reasons that you couldn't understand." Naruto asked. "I was afraid that our friendship will be ruined. That was the only thing that I owned with this person. I can't loose that as well." came the response. Naruto was saddened. He couldn't tell Sasuke that he loved him as well.

"I always wanted to confess, Kami knows how much. But pride kept me from doing it. This stupid pride and fear of getting rejected. So I had no choice but to let this person go. I had no rights to stop him. He wasn't mine to start with." he stated. Naruto felt his heartbeat race. He never expected Sasuke to finally admit that he loved him. "I was a fool Naruto. I should've told him. I died the moment he left and loved someone else." Sasuke said as he took a deep breath. Naruto felt his heart stop beating. Sasuke really believed Sai was his boyfriend. If only he knew what Sai was really in his life.

Naruto wasn't dumb. He knew exactly who Sasuke was pertaining to. He knew right from the start that all the anger in Sasuke's heart was because of jealousy... the change in personality was all because of him. "Sasuke... I..." Naruto whispered, not knowing what to say next. "I have always loved you Naruto. I wanted to be with you and keep you safe." his words rang so clear. "I don't know why you can't leave that bastard..." he said. Naruto shut his mouth. Though he was always aware of Sasuke's feelings for him, his confession hit him like a bomb. Tears started blur his eyes again.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered in between sobs. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked as he slipped out of Sasuke's embrace. "You don't have to tell me lies to make me leave Sai. I love him!" he exclaimed. Sasuke's heart crumbled. "He hurts you Naruto, can't you see? Fuck that love and wake up!" Sasuke yelled. "I am not making these up just to break you two apart. I can't go on living seeing the only person I care about continuously hurt. I get hurt a million times more when you get hurt Naruto." Sasuke said as he fell on his knees. Naruto looked at Sasuke and noticed how red his eyes were like his.

He walked towards Sasuke and knelt before him. "Thank you... But I can't leave him. I'll die without him..." he whispered. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. His only reason for living could never love him in return. "I have to go Sasuke. I just came by to visit you. I'm really sorry..." the blonde whispered. Sasuke nodded. He slowly got up and walked the blonde out. "You'll always have a special place in my heart..." the blonde said as he left. Sasuke nodded. Everything was said and done. Nothing can be taken back. The only thing he was afraid of finally happened. He finally lost Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto walked away with a heavy heart. He wanted to see Sasuke for the last time. Sasuke's confession stopped him from doing what he actually planned the first place. He knew from the beginning that Sasuke thought Sai was an abusive lover. He never really told Sasuke the truth. He didn't correct Sasuke's point of view over his wounds and bruises. He continued to lie because he was dying. He was diagnosed with brain cancer a year ago. He have been battling with the sickness without Sasuke's knowledge. He didn't want the raven to worry for him. Sasuke have already given him everything he could've asked for in his life.<p>

He loved Sasuke with all his heart. He didn't want to tie the raven to him. He wasn't blind. He knew he was special to Sasuke. Sasuke deserved someone better than him. Someone who would be with him and grow old with him. Something he can't do. He slowly hailed a taxi and got in. Sai was waiting for him. He knew he needed his daily pain relievers again. Sai was the only one who knew about his cancer. Naruto actually requested for a personal nurse. All the bruises on his face and body were from the hospital tests he have been getting. Sasuke misinterpreted them for violence.

He didn't introduce Sai to Sasuke, afraid of what the raven might do to his personal nurse. Sai understood that and was glad he could help. Maybe in time Sai would explain to Sasuke everything. Maybe the raven will forgive him someday. "Where to?" the driver asked, breaking his thoughts. Naruto looked up "Oh, sorry. To Tokyo General Hospital. To the East wing pleease." he instructed the heavy-set man. He knew he didn't need those pain relievers anymore. His days on earth were counted so the medication was futile. He waited for the taxi to leave and bring him to his destination.

* * *

><p>Sasuke closed the door. He walked upstairs and got a piece of paper. He scribbled a letter to Itachi, explaining everything out. He knew his brother would be furious if he left without telling him where or why. Naruto's last words continued to echo in his mind. He opened the drawer and pulled out a hand gun. He stared at it, feeling the cold metal against his fingers. He placed the gun on the side of his head and took a deep breath. "I don't want just a place in you hear Naruto... I want your entire heart..." he murmured as he closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. "I love you Naruto..." and everything went black.<p>

Naruto's ears heard that sound. His heart stopped beating. He was so sure it came from Sasuke's house. "Wait! Please stop!" Naruto asked the driver. He took a few bills and paid the man.. He ran towards Sasuke's house. "Sasuke?" he called out but nobody answered. Naruto started to tremble. He felt something wrong. He went into the house and looked for Sasuke. "Sasuke?" he called out again. Still no answer. Naruto went upstairs and opened the door to Sasuke's room. His eyes grew large as his knees gave way and he fell on the floor. He looked at the gun on Sasuke's hand. If they can't be together in this lifetime then maybe they can be together in the next. Naruto crawled towards Sasuke and leaned over. He gave the cold, lifeless lips a kiss. "Wait for me..." he whispered as he took the gun from Sasuke's hands.

BANG!

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I hoped you liked it... :D


End file.
